I never wanted to be alone
by NanalewLikesCookies
Summary: Those brats at FairyTail have done it again, destroying buildings, killing people, leaving Lucy, destroying - wait leaving Lucy! Lucy left FairyTail for a 5 year job and came back 7/7/7 just like a dragon. But this time she comes with a gun in her hand and a whole lot of confidence. Like ALOT of confidence.
1. Its too late to APOLOGIZE

**So most of you probably think im like dead, since I haven't published in forever but no I have been writing this story! BTW Its not a good ending. And its one chapter long.**

**This song is apologize by one republic and I recommend that you go to this looped video of the song while reading this. .zcom/?v=-zwymN80CiYUz Remove ****ALL ****z's.**

**Lucy's POV**

I opened my eyes and huffed out in frustration as I picked my head up and thought, the people that were once my family ignored me. They abandoned me, just

imagine being in a big never ending room with no one there, and you could never leave. Yup, that's how I feel right now, I feel forgotten. If I died this second no

one would give a shit, only probably the police searching for the terrible smell of rotting flesh my neighbors reported. Fuck them; fuck them all for leaving me. I

came back to the guild with scars and burns every day, not even Wendy gave a fuck about my mental or physical health. It's too late for them to apologize for

what they did.

**_I'm holdin' on your rope_**

I held my head in frustration, what was I doing. Getting beat up like this wasn't getting me anywhere, I'd be better off dead by now! No; It would not be alright

to be **dead **what would that be saying about myself. That I would give up that easy. Nope I was going to show them that I changed. I wasn't that sweat little

Lucy anymore. I grabbed my keys and smiled, they were the only reason I was still here.

**_Got me ten feet off the ground_**

**_And I'm hearin' what you say_**

I picked myself up and slapped myself, I punched myself earning a screech to escape my mouth. Was I a masochism you might ask? No I'm not sadistic either;

nope I just need to wake up sometimes.

**_But I just can't make a sound_**

That was my daily wake up routine you just watched, no I'm not proud of it but how are you going to wake up when a certain salmon haired idiot isn't there to.

Yes; I still think that I'm going to find the members of my long gone team in my house. Natsu was pigging out, Gray stripping off his cloths, Erza eating some

cheesecake, and Happy cuddling a fish. I suddenly felt coldness engulf my warm heated face; I was crying.

**_You tell me that you need me_**

Well I had to get over them; they weren't going to come back. Even if they did; I wouldn't apologize, maybe a year ago when I hadn't left. But it's already too

late to apologize, too late . . .

**_Then you go and cut me down . . ._**

It walked out of my bed and looked out the window; nope there was no magnolia or fiore. I was now in WhinesHale, a small town in Besre. They sold great wine

if you couldn't tell, this is the town where I began smoking and drinking. I pulled on a black top and a bloody red sweater that only met up to a little below my

breasts. I then pulled on some light brown stockings, with some black boots that met up to my knees. I sighed and looked in the mirror, I scoffed and put my

hoody up and walked out the door. In this town no one fucked with anyone else, there was just not enough time in the day.

**_But wait . . ._**

**_You tell me that you're sorry_**

I stepped off of the porch steps of my house putting my hands in my pockets. Today I had finished my ten year quest in WhinesHale. That was why I moved

there, I bought a house and everything. I wouldn't mind leaving since I didn't have any real friends. I zoomed out of my thoughts and continued walking.

**_Didn't think I'd turn around_**

**_And say . . ._**

I stopped once I was at the train station; I stepped up on the line for tickets but was immediately passed to the front line by the others. They handed me a

ticket to first class on the house but I refused. "If you're going to let me in for free at least don't waste a perfect ticket." I said glumly.

**_That it's too late to apologize_**

**_It's too late . . ._**

I sat down on the train seat, awaiting my usual waitress. You see in first class you get waitresses walking around to help me and one specific one was my

regular. Then he came, carrying my strawberry milkshake; which was still my favorite. I smiled at him sweetly, noticing his cute blonde hair and blue eyes.

**_I said it's too late to apologize_**

**_It's too late, too late, oh, oh._**

He passed me the shake bowing as he did so; I giggled flirtingly and took a slurp of my drink. He sat down next to me and we talked for a while laughing at one

joke. We heard a booming voice as the coach of this train section A4 came in the room pointing out all the flawing in the waitresses work. That coach really

pissed me off, his name was Rouge and he always corrected my waitress the most. Well I'll finally say who he is he's the wonderful Sting, from SaberTooth.

**_I'd take another chance, take a fall_**

**_Take a shot for you_**

I smirked and walked flirtatiously towards Rouge, swinging my hips as I walked. I put my hand on his shoulder as he looked at me pissed, I was going to say

something really flirty but Sting pulled me away from him.

**_I'd take another chance, take a fall_**

**_Take a shot for you_**

**_But nothings new . . ._**

He growled and sat back down, I smirked guess that jealousy is kicking in. We waited for about another

hour or so before hopping off the train, I looked around and flames came to my heart as I saw my guild

going up in flames. I looked down at my guild mark and closed my eyes; I turned around to sting and

Rouge saying "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now!" I then waved while running towards the guild, but I

stopped at a clothing store and picked up a black magic cloak. It was supposed to calm you and reduce

your magic. I smirked and put it on tucking every strand of blonde hair back.

**_I loved you with a fire red,_**

**_Now it's turnin' blue,_**

I stepped out of the store calmly walking towards the guild; I murmured a good luck to myself and

stepped inside. Fuck them all; for staring at me like that. I coughed and began "I would like to see the

guild master! Now." I said and stepped back. They all refused and Erza came up to me and put a sword

to my neck.

**_And you say . . ._**

**_Sorry, Like an _****_angel._**

That mother fucker dare hold a sword to my neck, I screeched as I pushed my neck deeper into the

sword earning screams from the members as blood trickled down my neck. Erza's eyes went big as she

dropped the sword, that weak wimp being scared of a little blood. I scoffed coughing up blood as I

brushed a finger against my neck licking the blood off of it. I laughed as they all stared at me disgusted; I

then picked up the dropped sword and put it up against **her **neck. "So now let's start over I would like to

see the master."

**_But I'm afraid . . ._**

I scoffed as I said that but stopped when Erza said, "Never, we protect our nakama!" She said strongly. My face went blank as I stared at her my pupils going

small. "W-what did you say?" I said digging the sword deeper in her neck. She repeated what she had said and looked at me darkly.

**_That it's too late to apologize._**

**_It's too late . . ._**

"YOU!" I screamed holding back tears as my hair glowed white and slowly the ends of it began turning black. Soon enough all my hair was black and my eyes

fell from a light blue to a dark purple. My blood red clothing turned black and hand cuffs (Much like Virgo's) appeared.

**_It's too late, too late, oh, oh._**

A dark aura surrounded me as I requipped a pitch black scythe and an AK-47 (A big gun) latched around me being held up by a leather strap. I faced Erza as my

face went pale.

**_I'd take another chance, take a fall_**

**_Take a shot for you_**

"You-you say all of this shit about . .. NAKAMA! WHEN YOU NEGLECTED ME, YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME. I CAME BACK SOME TIMES WITH CUT'S AND BRUISES ON

ME, OH AND WENDY YOU NEVER GAME A DAMN. ERZA YOU COULDN'T HAVE CARED LESS, AND THE REST OF YOU GO TO HELL!" I screamed holding my scythe

above my head.

**_I need you like a heart needs a beat._**

**_But it's nothin' new yeah, yeah._**

I pulled it down slamming it on Erza's head hearing a cracking smash as she hit the floor whispering my name. I stuck up the finger to Erza and made my way to

Natsu which I pulled out the AK-47 on and pressed the trigger hearing the satisfying sound of the bullets hit the floor.

**_I loved you with a fire red._**

**_But now it's turning red._**

I closed my eyes and waited until I heard his body hit the floor and I opened them to see Natsu lying on the floor limp bloody bullet holes all over him. I giggled

as I made one final shot at him earning screams from Wendy.

**_And you say . . ._**

**_Sorry, like an angel_**

I quietly glared at Gray earning shivers from an ice mage; I scoffed and began to speak. "I thought of you as a brother . . . A-as the person who would protect

me, help me. But no . . . you neglected me! YOU ABANDONED ME, LEFT ME ALL BY MYSELF! I said and ran towards and turned the gun around thrusting it

forwards hitting him in the gut sending him flying.

**_Heaven let me think was you_**

**_But I'm afraid . . ._**

He flew right next to Wendy who bowed and began healing him. I was pissed; that little girl would never help me but she would do it for her 'nakama'. I aimed

the gun at Wendy and pulled the trigger looking away sadly. I didn't want to have to kill Wendy, I thought of her as a little sister. I heard Wendy squeal as Charla

screamed in horror.

**_It's too late to apologize_**

**_It's too late._**

She ran over to Wendy and picked her and flew out the room. Wait . . . that reminds me where is Happy during this. I looked behind my shoulder to see if he

was there but I instantly fell to the floor screaming, someone had stabbed me with a rather cold knife.

**_I said it's too late to apologize_**

**_It's too late_**"

"Lucy it's not our fault that you decided to be alone!" Gray yelled shocking me, I never chose to be alone. I never wanted to be alone, I coughed out blood while

speaking "I- never . . . wanted to b-be alone!" I screamed.

**_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!_**

**_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah (too late)!_**

I closed my eyes and thought of a very nice place . . . It was a meadow with Sting and Rouge and all the members of Saber Tooth, but then the FairyTail

members came in and my meadow fell to hell as I was pulled back into reality. I opened my eyes to see the whole guild there. One by one the beeping of the

Electrocardiographic's went off, *beep* one doctor rushed in one after *beep* as my old friends died *beep*. That was when I heard the Electrocardiograph

right next to me go off and everything went black . . . I died.

**_I'm holdin' on your rope_**

**_Got me ten feet underground._**

**Ok now this is a one chapter story, that's why it's long. I will be doing a lot of these that take me about a couple days to write so just wait and they will come. I have gotten a lot of inspiration from birdy, Adele, Imagine Dragons, One Republic, Avicci, AWOLNATION, Sia, Lindsey Stirling, Neon Tree's, Evanescence, Papa Roach, and The Offspring. I recommend these entire listen to them and love em'. **


	2. Im a MONSTER

**So I'm making the second part of I never wanted to be alone and I'm just saying get ready for a . . . DRAMA BOMB!**

**The song is Monster by Imagine Dragons and I recommend that you loop it.**

I was dead. For brief second thousands of memories flooded my head as I slowly crept into darkness.

**Flashback's (multiple)**

The air was wet and sticky as I made my way across the room stealthily. Sweat drops poured down my face as they mixed with my salty tears. I could hear papa screaming at mommy again. I could hear the drops of cold rain thump on the top of my house every beat killing me more and more. The tree tree's hitting against the windows only worsened my hatred for papa. I made a silent prayer and ran out leaving only my memories and no trace.

**Next **

**_Ever since I could remember,  
Everything inside of me,_**

I looked up at the sky forcing a cheerful smile upon my ridden face; I stepped out of the train observing the new found place. I placed my eyes upon a group of girls I took one step, then another and another. I peered through the group of girls seeing the salamander; I felt a feeling of love wash over me as I gazed lustfully at the man. The sparks of fire shattered my lustful gaze as a real salamander crashed through the group sputtering out some nonsense of Igneel. He interested me.

**_Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)  
I was never one for pretenders,_**

I stood gloomily out my window as a dark guild began flooding through the town searching to me. The chances of me dying here were almost zero percent I thought as I walked out to the door slowly opening it letting the humid sticky air hit my face. I squinted and continued on the road to the guild earning shivers from all the villagers. Hours passed until I was finally captured by some bastard, I squirmed in his firm hands huffing out in frustration.

**_Everything I tried to be,  
Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)_**

I was growling in frustration as some angel girl threw me across the room, I was going to rip of head slowly when I remembered my secret; I hushed myself and allowed her to bruise and beat me. The sound of cracking bones echoed in my head as it clicked. I sputtered out a bunch of words scrambled together as her spirit disappeared in midair leaving her speechless.

**_If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?_**

I was speechless as some sort of troll pulled me by my hair into the air as my partner screamed for me to run away I shrugged my shoulders and told him that I would never leave me "nakama" behind. I giggled silently as my partner screeched as he desperately searched for some way to say me. He was pinned under rocks and the moment and they would make a budge. He pleaded for my life as it hit me, he loved me. A warm feeling intruded my heart as I smiled softly.

**_And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?_**

I stood in the arena as all eyes focused on me, the wind rustled as the sand lightly shifted from under my feet, I slowly one by one pulled each key out observing the predicament she was currently indorsing. Ever since that one day I had been more than nice loving the days my partner would barge in my house. I observed that her hair was her main power source I thought as I gingerly pulled out a golden key the light illuminating the key.

**_I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me_**

I watched in disgust as dragons flooded through the time traveling device earning screams from nearby victims of their terrifying roar. I stared in horror as I was pushed back by the force of the blast holding on to the first thing I could find slowly gripping onto it. I was going to live for my friends.

**_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger._**

I coughed deeply as a great burst of air filled my lungs, my vision blurred as I focused on my heart rate which was slowly coming up again, I stood up as an instant pain filled my pain, like a needle and balloon my back popped as I screeched in agony falling back down onto the floor.

**_Can I clear my conscience,  
If I'm different from the rest,  
Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)  
I never said that I want this,  
This burden came to me,  
And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)_**

A few weeks had passed of constant therapy for my back and arms which were very welly injured. I began being able to slowly walk when they told me the good and bad news. "The good news is that you are now healthy enough for surgery, the bad is that they are taking you to jail after it. The Lacrima caught all of what you did." The nurse said and shuddered. I looked puzzled; I don't remember any of this.

**_If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me_**

**__**I was puzzled when suddenly the thoughts of me tearing my beloved friends to shreds hearing the pleads of some of them as gruesomely shot them to the floor. I shuddered as the memories flooded back into my mind as I clutched my sheets. I released my grip; as my knuckles turned purple. I breathed in and out calming myself with positive thoughts.

**_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger._**

I quietly slipped out of the sheets and bounced across the room on my tip toes. I looked at the room only to see my friends all standing there bruised and beat their eyes sewn shut and prosthetic legs and arms replaced.

**_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,_**

**__**I couldn't no matter how hard I tried; I could hold the tears back as they flooded out of my eyes. The eyes that had brutally watched as I beat all of my friends, that's when the horror the disgust hit me.

**_All this time I was finding myself_**

**_And I didn't know I was lost_**

The disgust that I had just killed every one of my friends, but the part that fucked me the most was that. I fucking enjoyed every second of it.

**_I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger._**

* * *

_So if you didn't get what happened, Lucy is going through memories of her friends and how she was like all "**Goth"** and shit, and how she turned into the nice sweet (badass) Lucy. Now I know that I didn't do shit and that its short and stufffff._


End file.
